Disposable absorbent articles are worn to contain and absorb urine and fecal exudates. To this end, an absorbent article incorporates certain components or structural attributes which function to provide a close, comfortable fit around the user's legs and waist. Such a close fit enhances the containment and leakage prevention capabilities of the absorbent article.
Typical principle elements of disposal absorbent articles include a liquid-permeable inner layer or topsheet, a liquid-impermeable outer layer or backsheet, and an absorbent core sandwiched between the inner and outer layers. Elasticized barrier leg cuffs, gathering components, and waistbands are often employed to provide leakage prevention by enhancing the fit of the absorbent article about the thighs and waist of the user. For example, elastic members may be positioned longitudinally along the article, generally outboard of the absorbent core to effect a seal around the legs of the user. In addition, several elastic members e.g., in the form of elongated elastic threads or strands may be positioned laterally throughout the waist regions including side waist regions of the disposable absorbent article to allow the article to stretch during use. In this way, the article can stretch to accommodate variations of waist size and leg size of the user, while maintaining a proper fit and leg seal during use.
The major function of absorbent articles such as disposable diapers and adult incontinent briefs is to absorb and contain body exudates. Such articles are intended to prevent body exudates from soiling, wetting, or otherwise contaminating clothing or other articles, such as bedding, that come in contact with the wearer. A limitation of such products is leakage out of the leg seals between the absorbent article and the wearer's leg or waist and onto adjacent clothing. This is most evident with loose fecal material which is not easily absorbed by the absorbent article and tends to freely flow on the top surface of the absorbent article.
Contemporary disposable diapers have elasticizied leg cuffs to improve both wearing comfort and the ability to contain body exudates. These elasticized leg cuffs prove somewhat effective to prevent wicking and overflow from a fluid laden absorbent article to clothing contacting the edges of the article in that the elasticized leg flaps present a fluid impervious barrier between the edge of the absorbent core and the contacting clothing, and in addition, provide for a sealing action about the legs of the wearer. Despite the effectiveness of such structures, however, body exudates, especially loose fecal material, can leak through the elasticized leg cuffs and soil the wearer's clothing because the diaper does not constrain the free flow of such material nor provide a structure to hold it within the diaper so that as such material flows along the top surface of the topsheet, it tends to work its way past the elasticized leg cuffs.
Thus, it would be beneficial to provide an absorbent article designed to sustain the proper fit of the article around the legs of the wearer. If would be of further benefit to provide an absorbent article having a reduced possibility of leakage at the legs. Additionally, it would be of benefit to provide an absorbent article having easy application and/or removal and improved comfort for the wearer.